Our objectives are to prepare predoctoral students and postdoctoral researchers for careers that focus on the study of tropical botanical medicines. Our "field to pharmacy" approach is broad in scope and multidisciplinary in practice. Trainees begin with fundamental questions about traditional plant usage in a cultural context along with and primary questions related to the taxonomic identify of these plants and their phytochemical constituents. They then proceed to investigations on the pharmacology and mechanism of action of medicinal plants. While providing a breadth of training, we expect trainees to develop expertise in one or more areas related to medicinal plant research. Much of the research will be university based, but three of our key personnel are researchers at local hospitals. An important goal of the project is to translate basic research from the academic laboratory to preclinical and clinical practitioners. This requires cross- discipline communication so that an ethnobotanist can interact with a physician or a medical microbiologist can exchange ideas with a phytochemist. Our proposed training fits closely with the goals of NCCAM. First, it addresses the shortage CAM researchers. -Second, it encompasses of the goals related to biologically- based practices, including the verification of botanicals and the efficacy biologically-based practices. Third, our objectives closely mirror the goals of international health research through our emphasis on the use of traditional medicines by immigrant populations in the U.S. To achieve our objectives, we address two fundamental problems associated with CAM research: 1. Lack of training opportunities and 2. Lack of broad- base, multidisciplinary education venues. The T-32 training>grant would support 5 predoctoral students and four postdoctoral researchers. Training focuses on research activities but includes coursework, group projects, and attendance at national meetings. Key personnel from three institutions include a variety of disciplines ranging from ethnobotany to medical microbiology. Southern Florida's population exceeds six million. The majority are immigrants from Latin and American and the Caribbean who often continue their use of traditional medicinal plants. Our training prepares researchers for careers devoted to the study of tropical botanical medicines and our research focuses examines many of the poorly known plants that are widely used in the region.